MOBIUS WARS : Nom de code CSxxx
by LonemanProds
Summary: Sonic et ses amis rentrent de la terre et découvrent leur monde libéré du règne de Robotnik. Mais la paix peut elle durer, quand un nouveau venu fait son apparition aux côtés du docteur ? Quel nouveau plan préparent ils ? WIP
1. Avant Propos

**AVANT-PROPOS**

**Une chronologie rapide des évènements précédant le début de Mobius Wars.**

-Tout commence à la façon de Sonic SatAM (Sonic et Sally en français). Le docteur Robotnik règne en tyran sur la planète Mobius, tandis que les Combattants de la Libertés mènent une guérilla acharnée contre lui.

-Ensuite, arrive l'accident, le faille dimensionnelle générée par la machine de Robotnik, (cf. Sonic X épisode 1).

-Voici donc Robotnik, Sonic et une poignée d'autres Mobiens téléportés jusque dans un autre monde. Le notre, la Terre.

-Ici, on peut insérer l'histoire développée dans la première saison Sonic X, ainsi que les intrigues des jeux Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes et Shadow the Hedgehog.

-Enfin, après toutes ces péripéties, Sonic et sa bande, ainsi que Robotnik (il ne faudrait pas l'oublier, lui.) retournent sur Mobius grâce a un portail dimensionnel. (Là encore, voyez le dernier épisode de Sonic X saison 1).

-Là, de retour sur Mobius, on découvre que les Combattants de la Liberté ont repris le contrôle du royaume. Le roi Maximilian Acorn est à nouveau sur le trône, et l'armée que Robotnik avait laissée a été démantelée. Depuis, Robotnik lui-même se terre dans une base souterraine, et ne fait plus vraiment parler de lui.

Et bien, voilà comment l'histoire commence. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Je ne penserai peut-être pas à le préciser à chaque chapitre, mais évidemment, tous les personnages officiels sont sous copyright de leurs propriétaires respectifs (Sonic Team, Sega, Archie Comics, …)

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)


	2. Perturbation magnétique

**ET BIEN VOILA. CA Y EST. LE PREMIER CHAPITRE DE MOBIUS WARS. DEPUIS LE TEMPS QUE JE BOSSE SUR CE PROJET, ET APRES PAS MOINS D'UNE DIZAINE D'ESSAIS, ENFIN UNE VERSION DE L'HISTOIRE QUE JE PRESENTER SANS AVOIR ENVIE DE ME PLANQUER SOUS LE BUREAU . **

**J'ESPERE QUE VOUS AUREZ AUTANT DE PLAISIR A LIRE QUE J'EN AI EU A IMAGINER ET ECRIRE CETTE HISTOIRE.

* * *

**

**Prologue**

C'était une nuit sombre et froide. Une de ces nuits sans lune, où seules les étoiles, faibles éclats d'argent, semblent pouvoir percer l'obscurité épaisse.

Debout au sommet de la falaise, une silhouette se tenait, sentinelle solitaire dressée face à l'océan. Loin sous lui, au pied de la muraille de calcaire, les vagues se brisaient inlassablement, heurtant et se fracassant en gerbes d'écume contre la haute paroi. Une légère brise soufflait, chargée d'embrun de sel et d'iode.

Mais la silhouette semblait ne prêter aucune attention à tout cela. Les contours de vêtements légers flottaient doucement au gré du vent, donnant l'illusion d'une ombre mouvante et ondulante.

Un léger bourdonnement se fit entendre, résonnant légèrement dans la brise nocturne. Un étrange objet s'était élevé du sol et flottait en direction de la silhouette. L'objet ressemblait à un simple orbe de métal de la taille d'un pamplemousse, sur lequel quelques lueurs rouges clignotaient. La petite sphère s'approcha et s'immobilisa légèrement en retrait de la silhouette. Une voix s'en éleva alors, une voix grave et légèrement grondante, au ton autoritaire.

« Toujours rien sur les moniteurs. Tu es sûr des données que tu m'as apportées ? »

La silhouette se contenta de hocher lentement la tête. « Patience, Docteur, patience. » répondit-il et sa voix était lente et claire, confiante. « Ca ne va plus tarder, maintenant. Cette opération a été planifiée depuis longtemps. Un délai supplémentaire est tout simplement impossible. »

Le silence retomba, brisé seulement par le fracas des vagues contre la falaise, le bruissement du vent et le bourdonnement discret de l'orbe flottant. Les minutes s'écoulaient, lentement, inlassablement, inexorablement. Loin sur l'océan, sur la ligne d'horizon, de faibles lueurs vacillèrent. Probablement un navire quelconque, peut-être en chemin pour rallier le port voisin. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Cette nuit, d'autres évènements autrement plus intéressants allaient se dérouler.

Soudainement, la silhouette se retourna d'un mouvement fluide. Deux grands yeux en amande, d'un jaune d'ambre et aux pupilles allongées comme celles des chats, semblèrent s'allumer au milieu de son visage. Son regard d'or luisant dans l'obscurité nocturne se détourna de l'océan et se porta vers l'intérieur des terres, au sud, derrière le vaste dôme de métal qui perçait le sol.

« Docteur … » commença-t-il.

« Oui. » confirma la voix dans l'orbe flottant. « Les capteurs ont repéré le signal. Dans la zone des Green Hills, quadrant huit. »

C'était parfaitement exact. La silhouette aux yeux ambrés l'avait ressenti également. D'abord juste un léger frisson le long du dos. Ensuite, les poils qui se hérissaient sur la nuque, puis cette sensation si particulière, semblable à un crépitement électrique qui se propageait à travers chacune de ses cellules. L'espace d'un instant, le champ magnétique de la planète avait été troublé par une onde puissante, dont la source se trouvait approximativement à trois cent soixante kilomètres au nord-est.

« On dirait bien qu'ils sont venus, finalement. » dit la silhouette en se retournant vers la sphère flottante, sa voix trahissant un léger amusement. « Où en sont nos préparatifs, Docteur ? »

« J'ai terminé les derniers réglages, et les chaînes de montage sont opérationnelles. Nous pouvons lancer la construction du Barracuda dès à présent. »

« Parfait. Dans ce cas, il est temps de commencer. »

La silhouette se retourna et se dirigea vers le large dôme d'acier, un léger cliquetis résonnant à chacun de ses pas, comme de petits morceaux de métal qui s'entrechoquaient. Dans le flanc de la coupole, une ouverture s'était découpée, projetant un carré de lumière vive au-dehors et révélant les entrailles métalliques de la structure.

« Mobius ne connaîtra donc jamais de paix ? » reprit la voix dans le petit orbe flottant en soupirant. « Je ne suis sans doute pas le mieux placé pour dire cela, mais je dois avouer que je suis las de tous ces combats. »

« Allons, docteur. Vous n'allez pas renoncer maintenant ? Pas si près de notre nouvelle heure de gloire ? » rétorqua la silhouette d'un ton enjoué, juste devant l'ouverture. D'ailleurs, ce ne seront pas de simples 'combats', cette fois-ci. C'est une véritable guerre qui va commencer. »

La silhouette pénétra dans le dôme et la porte se referma en coulissant derrière lui. A nouveau, les ténèbres nocturnes s'étendirent sur la plaine, au sommet de la falaise.

* * *

**MOBIUS WARS, vol. 1 : Nom de code C.S/xxx**

**1.**

Mobotropolis. La capitale de Mobius. Egalement connue sous le nom de Robotropolis, à l'époque du règne tyrannique du Docteur Robotnik sur le monde. Deux ans plus tôt, suite à un accident dû à l'une des armes conçues par le dictateur scientifique, ce dernier et un poignée de Mobiens avaient été projetés dans un Autre Monde, la terre des Humains. Profitant de la disparition du despote, les Combattants de la Liberté, les membres de la résistance, parvinrent à reprendre le contrôle de la cité et à stopper les armées de robots du docteur. La famille royale légitime, la lignée des Acorn, fut remise sur le trône.

Lorsque les disparus revinrent sur Mobius, malheureusement suivi par le Docteur Robotnik, celui-ci avait découvert un monde libéré de son emprise. Sans aucune ressource ni armée pour reprendre le pouvoir, le scientifique s'était exilé dans un recoin de Mobius, et nul n'avait plus entendu parler de lui depuis.

C'était six mois plus tôt.

Le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon, nimbant le ciel de teintes pourpres et or. Lentement, comme chaque jour, la grande cité revenait à la vie, à mesure que les rayons de lumière s'étendaient. Mobotropolis gardait encore les traces profondes du règne du Docteur Robotnik, et de la guerre menée contre lui par les résistants. Certains quartiers entiers n'étaient plus que champs de ruines, et malgré un effort pour rebâtir la cité, il faudrait encore du temps avant que les dernières marques de cette période sombre ne disparaissent.

Le palais royal était à l'image du reste de la capitale. L'aile ouest avait été dévastée lors de l'offensive finale des Combattants de la Liberté, et la tour centrale ressemblaient encore trop a la citadelle d'acier et de béton du Docteur. Et comme pour le reste, il faudrait du temps pour effacer les marques du passé.

Malgré l'heure matinale, le palais royal résonnait déjà de bruits familiers, serviteurs vaquant à leurs occupation, gardes effectuant leur patrouille, une porte qui claque un peu trop fort, murmures et bribes de conversations résonnant dans les couloirs. Et, dans l'aile nord, où se trouvaient les appartements royaux, une silhouette qui arpentait les corridors en courant, ses pas claquant en écho sur les dalles de marbre. Approchant d'une porte fermée, il s'arrêta devant et se mit a frapper contre en appelant : « Sally ? Sally ? »

La princesse Sally Acorn s'éveilla en sursaut et se redressa vivement dans son lit. Un rapide coup d'œil à la petite horloge posée sur sa table de chevet confirma qu'il était anormalement tôt. Cela, ajouté au manque de protocole avec lequel on frappait à la porte suffit à la convaincre que quelque chose se passait.

Même si la paix était revenue sur Mobius depuis deux ans, elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser d'un sentiment d'angoisse à chaque événement inattendu et potentiellement porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Mais après tout, la jeune princesse avait passé la majorité de sa vie en tant que leader des Combattants de la Liberté. Certains pensaient d'ailleurs qu'une vie d'aventure et de danger était ce qui lui convenait le mieux, et elle devait admettre que par certains aspects, c'était vrai. La vie au palais était parfois ennuyeuse, et de temps en temps, elle regrettait de ne plus vivre dans le petit village caché de Knothole.

« Sally ? Tu es là ? » répéta la voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

La princesse reconnut immédiatement la voix. Miles Prower, dit Tails. Le jeune renard sur qui elle avait veillé pendant les premières années de leur guérilla contre Robotnik. Tails avait grandi depuis, et ses compétences scientifiques avaient beaucoup aidé la rébellion. Mais surtout, il restait un grand ami de Sally et de son fiancé, Sonic le hérisson.

« Entre, Tails, c'est ouvert. » répondit-elle en sautant à bas de son lit.

La visite du renard lui faisait plaisir, même si une part d'elle objectait qu'une visite à une heure si matinale n'était sûrement pas de pure politesse. Prestement elle traversa sa chambre jusque derrière le petit paravent dressé devant le penderie.

« Sally ? » appela Tails tandis que la porte s'ouvrait lentement.

« Je suis là, juste un instant. » répondit la princesse, derrière le paravent.

Le renard acquiesça machinalement, et se dirigea vers les hautes fenêtres de la chambre. En attendant que son amie soit prête, il tira les épaisses tentures pourpres, laissant la lumière douce de l'aube éclairer la chambre. Il portait un t-shirt rouge vif et un bermuda couleur crème.

« Alors, comment vas-tu, Tails ? » demanda Sally depuis derrière son abri.

« Bah … la routine. » répondit le renard en haussant les épaules. « Je travaille toujours dans mon atelier, dans les montagnes au-dessus de Knothole. »

« Vraiment ? Et sur quoi est-ce que tu travaille en ce moment ? »

« Oh, je cherche un moyen d'intégrer des moteurs verticaux au Tornado. Mais, et toi, Sally ? Comment ça va ? »

La princesse émergea de derrière son paravent, vêtue d'un simple chemisier blanc et d'une paire de blue jeans. Passant machinalement la main dans son abondante chevelure, elle adressa un sourire chaleureux au jeune renard.

« Oh, pas trop mal, je suppose. Les travaux de rénovation avancent dans l'aile ouest. Mais il reste tant à faire. » Elle haussa les épaules et écarta les bras en signe d'impuissance. « Maintenant que tout est à peu près rentré dans l'ordre, père a beaucoup à faire pour remettre le royaume en état. Et il refuse de déléguer ses tâches. Du coup, moi, je n'ai pas grand chose à faire, à part déambuler toute la journée dans le palais. Parfois je vais visiter un peu la ville pour voir comment ça va, mais j'avoue que je m'ennuie ici, de temps en temps. » Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. « Vivre à Knothole me manque un peu, je crois. »

La princesse s'interrompit et secoua la tête, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Mais dis-moi, Tails, tu n'es pas passé si tôt au palais juste pour prendre de mes nouvelles, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

« Non, c'est vrai. » admit le renard en fouillant dans les poches de son bermuda, avant d'en ressortir une puce-mémoire. « En fait, les détecteurs de mon laboratoire ont repéré quelque chose d'étrange, hier soir. J'ai pensé qu'il fallait que j'en parle, à toi ou au roi. »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda-t-elle encore en inclinant un peu la tête sur le côté, curieuse.

Pour toute réponse, Tails tendit la main vers elle, la petite puce roulant dans sa paume.

« Tiens. » lui dit le renard en la lui remettant. « Je pense que tu devrais demander à Nicole d'analyser ceci. »

Sally recueillit le petit carré de plastique au creux de sa main et se retourna, avança jusqu'à sa table de nuit. Posé dessus, entre le réveil et la lampe de chevet, se trouvait une sorte de boîtier monté sur un bracelet aussi large que l'avant-bras. Sur le côté, les lettres 'Nicole 2.0' étaient gravées. Le princesse s'en saisit et le fixa sur son bras gauche, puis pressa sur un bouton sur le devant. Aussitôt l'objet sembla s'animer : un couvercle bascula révélant un petit clavier et un écran, tandis que divers bips et autres sons électroniques résonnaient. Finalement, une voix monotone, métallique et féminine, retentit.

« Chargement effectué. Système en ligne. Bonjour, Sally. »

« Bonjour, Nicole. Est-ce que tu pourrais lire les données contenues là-dedans ? »

Sally introduisit la puce dans le terminal de l'ordinateur. De nouveaux sons retentirent, tandis que la voix électronique de Nicole annonçait : « Accès en cours. Lecture des données. »

Sur le petit écran, un diagramme apparut, affichant divers relevés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda la princesse en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

« Il s'agit des relevés de l'activité géomagnétique globale de Mobius. » répondit Nicole.

« C'est exact. » confirma Tails. « Ce sont les relevés des variations du champ magnétique qui entoure la planète. »

« Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si particulier ? Je ne vois rien de vraiment extraordinaire. » fit remarquer Sally, détournant les yeux des informations, adressant un regard interrogateur à son ami.

« Attends un peu. » répondit ce dernier. « Nicole, est-ce que tu peux afficher les données correspondant à minuit et vingt-six minutes ? »

« Tout de suite, Tails. » répondit l'ordinateur.

L'image se troubla pendant que Nicole cherchait les informations demandées. Puis le diagramme réapparut, presque identique, relevant seulement quelques variations magnétiques, mais rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

« Je ne comprend toujours pas, Tails. »

« Attends encore un peu. C'est juste … là. »

Au même instant, sur l'écran de Nicole, le diagramme s'était soudain modifié, déformé, tordu. Les données affichées s'emballaient complètement. Et puis, tout aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé, le phénomène cessa, et à nouveau, la lecture des relevés géomagnétique redevint normale.

La jeune princesse resta là, incrédule, à contempler l'écran, à nouveau aussi normal que si rien ne s'était passé.

« Qu'est-ce que s'était que ça ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Il semble que le champ magnétique terrestre de Mobius a été brièvement altéré. » répondit l'ordinateur Nicole de sa voix calme.

Tails acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête. « C'est ce qui s'est passé, apparemment. »

« Mais, quelle peut être la cause d'un tel phénomène ? » demanda Sally, qui semblait douter encore de ce qu'elle avait vu.

« Je l'ignore. » avoua le jeune renard. « Techniquement, il faudrait une source d'énergie monumentale pour créer un tel choc magnétique. »

Sally tourna les yeux vers lui, en fronçant les sourcils. Aux derniers mots de son ami, un nom lui était venu immédiatement à l'esprit. « Robotnik. » murmura-t-elle.

« On ne peut pas en être sûr. » fit remarquer Tails. « Mais je ne serai pas surpris qu'il soit mêlé à cette affaire. »

Tous deux restèrent encore penchés sur Nicole, qui repassait en boucle l'étrange phénomène. Sur l'écran, la déformation du diagramme faisait désagréablement penser à la silhouette d'une explosion. Enfin, Sally se redressa et posa la main sur l'épaule du renard.

« Tu as eu raison de venir, Tails. » dit-elle, d'un ton reconnaissant ou pointait cependant une note d'inquiétude. « Nous devrions aller montrer cela à mon père. Peut-être que ce n'est rien qu'une anomalie magnétique, mais j'ai peur que ce soit plus grave que cela. »

* * *

**QUELLE EST L'ORIGINE DE LA MYSTERIEUSE PERURBATION ? QUI EST DONC CETTE SILHOUETTE AVEC CES YEUX DORES ? LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE. (Read & Review, s'il vous plait Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez détesté ? Certains points pas très clairs ou simplement des idées pour la suite ? N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.)**

**LMN**


	3. Chantier naval

**2.**

Rouge la chauve-souris écarta un buisson et jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Devant elle, à l'orée de la forêt, une prairie s'étalait en une pente douce qui montait au sommet de la falaise. Au-delà, l'océan s'étendait à perte de vue. Et là, juste au sommet du promontoire, une large coupole en métal était installée. La base de Robotnik. Evidemment.

« Toujours aussi peu discrets, les repaires du docteur. » murmura-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Aucun garde n'était visible dans les alentours, seuls quelques drones de surveillance rôdaient dans les bois environnants. Rien de vraiment impressionnant pour l'espionne voleuse. Ce détail l'intriguait, d'ailleurs. En général, Robotnik était particulièrement scrupuleux quant à la protection de ses bases de commandement.

Méfiante, Rouge abaissa le petit détecteur qu'elle portait devant ses yeux. Aussitôt, une myriade d'objets lui apparurent, luisant d'une lueur verdâtre, sous le sol.

« Tiens donc. Des capteurs de pression. » constata-t-elle, amusée.

Les senseurs enterrés formaient un réseau aux mailles serrées. Quiconque s'approcherait à moins de cent mètres de la coupole métallique se ferait immanquablement repérer. Enfin, à condition de toucher le sol, songea Rouge en déployant ses grandes ailes sombres. D'un bond souple, elle s'élança dans les airs, en direction du bâtiment, tout en prenant soin de ne pas s'élever trop haut. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait, son petit détecteur lui indiquait de nouvelles données, la présence de caméras de surveillance et leurs positions, ainsi que la présence de conduits d'aération au sommet de la structure. Parfait. Juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour s'infiltrer dans la base.

Rouge décrivit un long arc de cercle pour échapper au faisceau d'une caméra, et obliqua brusquement, plongeant derrière une antenne parabolique pour se dissimuler. Presque directement à ses pieds, deux larges puits s'ouvraient, chacun faisant un peu plus de cinq mètres de diamètre. D'après leur profondeur, la base devait s'étendre loin sous la surface, à l'intérieur même de la falaise. L'un d'eux était en activité, un léger ronflement se faisait entendre. L'autre en revanche semblait à l'arrêt. Les énormes pales du ventilateur restaient immobiles, et le seul système de protection consistait en plusieurs rangées de capteurs laser qui grillageaient le puits sur tout sa longueur.

L'espionne étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, puis plongea gracieusement dans le conduit, les ailes collées à ses flancs. Pour une experte comme elle, contrôler sa chute pour se faufiler à travers la 'toile' de rayons détecteurs était un jeu d'enfant. Seulement à quelques mètres du fond, elle déploya ses ailes largement, comme un parachute, et elle toucha le sol en douceur. Tout autour d'elle, une bonne douzaine de conduits d'aération partaient dans toutes les directions depuis le puits. Elle en choisit un au hasard et s'y engouffra. Mission en cours.

Sa mission. Elle avait commencé le matin même, lorsque le roi Maximilian Acorn l'avait convoquée au palais. Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la salle du Conseil des Rois, elle avait trouvé le souverain, assis sur son trône, l'air préoccupé. Sur le côté de l'esplanade se tenaient la princesse Sally et, chose surprenante, le petit renard, Tails. Que faisait-il là, celui-là, s'était demandé Rouge. Agenouillés face à l'estrade du trône, elle avait également reconnu les dos de Geoffrey Saint-John, le putois, et de sa femme, Hershey la chatte. Tous deux des Services Secrets du roi.

Rouge s'était approchée, curieuse, et s'était inclinée poliment devant le roi Acorn. Ce dernier s'était levé presque aussitôt, son regard grave passant lentement de l'un des trois espions à un autre. Enfin, il avait pris la parole.

« J'ai une mission à vous confier. » avait-il annoncé sans préambule. « La nuit dernière, un événement inhabituel s'est déroulé sur Mobius. Une source non-identifiée a déclenché, brièvement, une grave anomalie magnétique. Cela n'a duré que quelques secondes, puis tout est apparemment rentré dans l'ordre. »

Là, le roi avait marqué une courte pause, frottant pensivement sa moustache, puis avait repris.

« Dans l'état actuel des choses, nous ne savons rien de plus sur la nature de ce phénomène. Et ce sera justement le but de votre mission. Nous devons découvrir quelle en est la cause et savoir quelles peuvent être les conséquences. Prower ? »

Tails s'était avancé, d'un pas, apparemment un peu intimidé que le roi s'adresse directement à lui.

« C'est vous qui avez découvert l'existence de ce phénomène. Avez-vous d'autres informations à nous communiquer ? »

Le jeune renard avait acquiescé timidement. « Hum, pas vraiment, votre Majesté. A vrai dire, c'est tout à fait sans le vouloir que j'ai assisté au phénomène. Le hasard a fait que j'effectuais un relevé au moment où cela s'est produit. Cependant … » Fébrile, Tails avait sorti un morceau de papier plié de sa poche. « … en analysant la perturbation, j'ai découvert qu'elle s'était développée en cercles concentriques tout autour de Mobius. D'après les calculs que j'ai effectué, je pense avoir localisé la source de l'onde. » Il s'était alors approché d'une grande carte de Mobius et jeté un coup d'œil au morceau de papier dans sa main. « Voilà. Je n'ai pas d'emplacement exact, mais le phénomène serait parti d'ici. »

Sa main pointait sur les Green Hills. Tous s'étaient rapprochés un peu. Maximilian Acorn s'était ensuite tourné vers Geoffrey et sa compagne.

« Saint-John. Ce sera votre mission. Vous et Hershey partez immédiatement pour les Green Hills. Menez l'enquête. Découvrez ce qui se trame là-bas. Et faites-moi un rapport complet. »

« A vos ordres, Sire. »

Le putois et la chatte avaient répondu en chœur, au garde-à-vous et en claquant des talons. Tous deux avaient ensuite été congédiés et avaient quitté la salle du Conseil, laissant Rouge seule face au roi, sa fille et Tails. Tous les trois se retournèrent vers la chauve-souris.

« Et moi ? » avait-elle demandé poliment.

« Nous avons une autre mission pour toi, Rouge. » avait répondu la princesse Sally.

L'espionne avait tâché de conserver un visage avenant, mais elle avait grincé des dents. Pour dire, la vérité, elle n'appréciait pas vraiment la princesse. Oui, bien sûr, Sally Acorn avait mené la rébellion contre Robotnik durant le règne du tyran. Mais après tout, seule la disparition accidentelle du docteur avait permis aux Combattants de la Liberté de reprendre le pouvoir. Cette 'victoire' semblait avoir donné encore plus d'aplomb à Sally, alors que finalement, elle n'avait pas réalisé grand chose. Mais bien évidemment, Rouge ne se risquerait pas à critiquer tout haut la future reine de Mobius. Elle se contenta donc de hocher lentement le tête.

« Bien que nous n'ayons pas de preuves, nous craignons que le Docteur Robotnik ne soit lié à ce phénomène. » avait repris Sally. « Nous savons que depuis son retour du monde des Humains, il se terre dans un repaire qu'il a établi à Port Mobius. Votre mission sera d'infiltrer sa cachette et de chercher si effectivement le Docteur est lié à cette perturbation magnétique. »

Et voilà comment Rouge se retrouvait à présent à avancer dans un conduit d'aération sombre, courbée en deux, parmi les rats. Evidemment, elle ne pouvait pas refuser une telle mission. Sa réputation en aurait pris un coup. D'autant que le roi Acorn lui avait promis un assortiment de magnifiques opales en échange de ses services.

Rouge approcha son visage d'une trappe grillagée, pour regarder de l'autre côté. La pièce devant ses yeux était sombre, mais de ce qu'elle pouvait voir, elle était de grandes dimensions. Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement ne lui parvenait. Lentement, le plus silencieusement possible, la chauve-souris débloqua la trappe et l'ouvrit, se glissa dans la salle. D'énormes formes sombres s'étalaient sur toute la longueur en plusieurs rangées. Rouge s'approcha de la plus proche. Un long tapis roulant, le long duquel de nombreuses machines avec des bras mécaniques étaient installées. Une chaîne d'assemblage. Ceci devait être une des salles dans laquelle les robots du docteur étaient construits.

Mais ce n'était pas normal. D'habitude, une pièce comme celle-ci aurait grouillé d'activité, machines en marche, techno-bots vérifiant le bon état des éléments et approvisionnant la chaîne de montage en pièces détachées. Or là, tout était silencieux, mort. Rouge s'approcha un peu plus du tapis roulant, et plongea brusquement. Une lueur rouge sur sa droite avait attiré son attention, et par réflexe elle s'était mise à couvert. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour regarder par-dessus un panneau de contrôle, elle aperçut la lumière à nouveau, dans un coin de la salle, glissant lentement de gauche à droite dans un perpétuel va-et-vient.

« C'est le témoin de marche d'une caméra. » constata l'espionne. Rapidement, elle parcourut l'ensemble de la pièce du regard, et repéra trois autres caméras. Une dans chaque angle. Mais rien d'autre. Aucun bruit. Apparemment la chauve-souris n'avait pas été repérée. Avec un soupir de réconfort, elle se redressa un peu pour observer la chaîne de montage de plus près. Tout était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. De toute évidence, il y avait longtemps que cette pièce n'avait pas été utilisée. Peut-être même qu'elle n'avait jamais servi. Curieux.

Soudain, un bip électronique résonna dans l'air immobile de la pièce. La seconde d'après, un long chuintement lui répondit, et une large porte s'ouvrit en coulissant, de l'autre côté de la salle. Immédiatement, Rouge plongea au sol à nouveau et roula pour se dissimuler sous le tapis roulant. Deux énormes robots, chacun de la taille d'une camionnette, étaient entrés. Depuis sa cachette, Rouge n'en voyait que leurs chenilles qui roulaient en crissant sur le sol bétonné. Les deux robots s'avancèrent vers la première rangée de la chaîne, juste sur la droite de la chauve-souris. Et brutalement, la première machine fut arrachée au sol et soulevée dans un long grincement de métal. Presque aussitôt, le deuxième, puis le troisième et le quatrième élément subirent le même sort. Les yeux de Rouge s'arrondirent de stupeur, et dans un instant de frayeur, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit : « Ils savent que je suis là. Ils me cherchent. »

Presque aussitôt, elle chassa cette idée de sa tête. Non. Ce n'était pas ça. En roulant lentement sur le sol pour mieux voir, elle constata que les deux robots ressemblaient davantage à des ouvriers qu'à des gardes. Ils avaient chargé les quatre machines d'assemblage sur une plate-forme dans leur dos, et se dirigeaient à nouveau vers la sortie. Comme ils quittaient la salle, un autre couple de robots identiques entrèrent à leur tour et se dirigèrent immédiatement ver la suite de la chaîne de montage pour en arracher les éléments suivants.

« Ils sont en train de démonter ce matériel. » songea Rouge. « Mais pourquoi ? »

Aussi discrète qu'une ombre, elle se faufila hors de sa cachette, et prenant garde d'éviter le champ des caméras, elle grimpa à nouveau dans le conduit d'aération. Sur la droite, le boyau semblait suivre le couloir par où les robots ouvriers étaient entrés. En jetant un coup d'œil à travers une autre grille, elle aperçut qu'une file presque continue d'autres machines circulaient. Et pas seulement de la salle qu'elle avait trouvé. D'autres robots émergeaient d'autres salles, chacun transportant des machines, des fûts métalliques ou de l'appareillage électrique. Et tous ces engins semblaient converger dans la même direction. Intriguée, l'espionne les suivit, toujours dissimulée dans le système d'aération.

Finalement, elle aperçut un portail monumental au bout d'un couloir. Assez large pour laisser circuler quatre camions de front. Tous les robots ouvriers qu'elle avait vu jusque là semblaient converger dans cette direction. Toujours en suivant la tuyauterie dans le plafond, elle parvint à se faufiler au-dessus de la salle, au-delà du portail. La scène qu'elle découvrit alors la laissa bouche bée.

La pièce était de proportions gigantesques. Longue de presque trois cent mètres, large d'une cinquantaine, et haute de presque autant. Un avion long courrier aurait tenu sans peine ici. Un avion, ou peut-être plutôt un cargo. Un navire. Même depuis sa cachette, l'odeur très particulière de l'eau de mer parvenait aux narines de la chauve-souris. « Mais oui. Cette base est bâtie dans la falaise. On doit être juste au niveau de la mer, peut-être même en-dessous. » Sur le côté, le long de trois des côtés de cette espèce de hangar, une sorte de muraille de béton avait été dressée sur plus de trente mètres de hauteur. Un quai, songea Rouge. Et là, au pied du quai et à travers toute le salle, des centaines de robots-ouvriers travaillaient, tout autour d'une phénoménale carcasse de métal. On aurait dit un essaim de fourmis qui couraient et oeuvraient le long de cette construction, assemblant des plaques de métal ensemble, soudant, découpant, ou vérifiant les armatures de soutien.

« C'est absolument … impensable. » murmura Rouge, les yeux rivés sur la scène. Même à l'époque où elle avait espionné le Docteur Robotnik sur Terre, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir ses robots à l'œuvre, la vitesse et la dextérité avec laquelle leurs efforts étaient coordonnés. Elle avait l'impression de voir le chantier avancer à vue d'œil. A une telle cadence, ce chantier monumental serait terminé en quelques jours à peine.

La chauve-souris parvint enfin à détourner son regard du chantier. Juste en-dessous d'elle, le va-et-vient des robots transporteurs continuait, inlassablement. Les machines démontées, les fûts métalliques, l'appareillage, tout était emmenés le long du quai, vers un sas, à l'autre bout du hangar. Intrigué, elle décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. Mais comme elle arrivait au niveau d'une autre grille dans le conduit d'aération, elle aperçut une silhouette sur le quai. Une forme familière. Trop éloignée pour que Rouge puisse la distinguer clairement, mais elle reconnut quand même la forme d'un hérisson. Un hérisson à la peau sombre.

« Shadow ? »

Rouge plongea la main vers sa ceinture pour récupérer la petite paire de jumelles qu'elle portait, mais au même moment, un son léger de clocher retentit. Derrière le hérisson, les portes d'un ascenseur s'ouvrirent en coulissant. A l'intérieur se trouvait quelqu'un. Plus grand que la moyenne pour un Mobien, un embonpoint très marqué, une redingote d'un rouge vif et d'épaisses moustaches rousses. Le docteur Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik. Il fit un geste de la main vers le hérisson. Sans doute se parlaient-ils, mais avec la distance et le vacarme du chantier, Même les oreilles fines de Rouge n'entendaient rien. Finalement, le hérisson s'avança dans l'ascenseur à son tour et les portes se refermèrent, juste au moment ou l'espionne braquait enfin ses jumelles dans leurs direction. Juste un instant trop tard. Tout ce qu'elle voyait à présent était le compteur à côté des portes, qui égrenait les étages, a mesure que l'ascenseur montait, et s'immobilisait treize étages plus haut.

La chauve-souris rangea ses jumelles et reprit son chemin, suivant toujours la canalisation d'air. Il fallait qu'elle découvre ce qui se passait ici. Donc, retrouver le docteur et ce hérisson. Un peu plus loin, elle trouva une conduite d'aération verticale. Plus large que celle dans laquelle elle avait progressé, celle-ci était assez spacieuse pour lui permettre de déployer ses ailes. D'un bond, elle s'éleva dans les airs. Partout autour d'elle, d'autre conduits s'ouvraient de tous les côtés, à chaque étage. Elle compta treize niveaux, et se faufila dans l'un des boyaux, celui qui semblait se diriger dans la même direction que l'ascenseur.

Et là, enfin, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, juste à travers une trappe dans le tuyau. La salle en-dessous d'elle semblait être une sorte de laboratoire, ou une infirmerie. Sol en carrelage blanc, mur aux tons vert pastel. Et là, assis sur un tabouret au milieu de la pièce, se tenait le hérisson. Rouge approcha son visage un peu plus de la grille pour mieux voir.

Non, ce n'était pas Shadow. Même si sa peau était sombre, la sienne avait une teinte bleue plus que vraiment noire. Des marques longeaient les pics sur son front et le côtés de sa tête, mais ils étaient gris, et non pas rouges comme ceux de Shadow. L'individu se tenait dos à Rouge, vêtu seulement de pantalons amples en tissus brun orangé et de bottes de combat basses en cuir marron. Rouge remarqua que ses chevilles étaient entourées par des espèces de menottes, d'où pendaient quelques maillons tordus. Lorsque l'inconnu se redressa sur son siège, elle aperçut que son poignet droit portait également des chaînes brisées du même genre. Quant à son bras gauche … l'espionne eut du mal à contenir une exclamation d'horreur et de dégoût. Il n'avait pas de bras gauche ! Son épaule se prolongeait seulement par une espèce de moignon grotesque, apparemment fraîchement cicatrisé. Une plaque protectrice en forme de sphère avait été fixée autour de l'épaule mutilée, et d'étranges morceaux de fils gainés en sortaient pour se planter dans la chair du bras manquant. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » se demanda la chauve-souris en fronçant le nez, prise d'un sentiment de nausée. Des pas résonnèrent sur le côté. Le hérisson tourna la tête dans cette direction.

« Alors, Docteur ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix calme et claire.

« La prothèse est terminée. » répondit la voix de Robotnik, sur la droite. Je pense que ça va te plaire. » Le docteur s'approcha. Il tenait en main un bras, un bras mécanique complet. « Je l'ai formé d'un bloc de mon meilleur alliage, en me servant de tes nanotechs. »

Le hérisson se leva et s'approcha de Robotnik, comme pour examiner la prothèse plus en détail.

« Il est assez lourd. » fit remarquer le docteur. « Tu auras peut-être besoin d'un peu de temps pour t'habituer et retrouver ton équilibre. Mais je pense que tu sauras exploiter ce système au mieux de ses performances. »

« J'en suis persuadé, docteur. » répondit-il en hochant la tête d'un air satisfait. « C'est parfait. On peut l'installer tout de suite ? J'ai hâte de le tester. »

Rouge haussa un sourcil. Il y avait un ton étrange dans la façon dont le hérisson avait prononcé ces derniers mots. On aurait presque cru entendre un enfant impatient d'essayer son nouveau jouet.

« Assieds-toi simplement. » acquiesça Robotnik. « Détends-toi, et tâche de ne pas bouger. Tu risques de sentir des picotements lorsque les connexions se feront. »

Le hérisson se rassit sur son tabouret, tandis que le docteur s'agenouillait à ses côtés. Il aligna le haut du bras mécanique avec le moignon de bras, et le rapprocha jusqu'à le coller contre le boule de protection sur l'épaule. Quelques étincelles jaillirent, tandis que les deux pièces de métal semblaient se souder ensemble d'elle même. Le hérisson tressaillit, et brièvement, les marques grises le long de ses pics semblèrent s'éclaircirent. Enfin, le docteur Robotnik relâcha la prothèse, qui resta fixée en place. Le hérisson se releva et fit quelques pas, son nouveau bras pendant simplement de son épaule. « Oui, il est un peu lourd, c'est vrai. » constata-t-il.

L'index métallique tressaillit. Puis le pouce, et l'annulaire. Lentement, l'un après l'autre, tous les doigts se mirent à bouger, se plier puis se tendre, s'écarter et se resserrer. Puis le poignet se mit à pivoter contre les plaques de protection. L'avant-bras se mit en mouvement, tournant contre l'articulation du coude. Enfin, l'épaule se mit à tourner, faire lever et se baisser le bras, d'avant en arrière, en cercles. Tout le bras tournait, se pliait et dépliait, chaque articulation jouait dans toutes les directions possible. Rouge était surprise. Bien qu'habituée depuis longtemps au génie de Robotnik, elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu réaliser une machine qui imitait aussi bien la nature. A part quand il avait créé Metal Sonic, peut-être. Le hérisson fit pivoter et rouler son nouveau bras encore un peu, comme un athlète testerait la souplesse de ses muscles.

« Vous êtes définitivement à la hauteur de votre réputation, Docteur. » annonça-t-il en se tournant vers Robotnik. Ce faisant, Rouge put le voir distinctement de face pour la première fois.

Le hérisson ressemblait vaguement à Shadow, dans la forme de son visage, de ses yeux et de ses pics. Mais il avait le nez plus pointu et ses yeux étaient d'un jaune d'ambre, luisant d'un air calculateur. Des yeux assez effrayants, en fait, un regard de prédateur. Sur sa poitrine, une touffe de poils blancs s'étalait en forme de fourche.

« C'est vraiment parfait. » répéta-t-il tandis qu'il saisissait un livre sur un bureau, juste à coté, le lançait en l'air pour le rattraper en plain vol, puis le reposait. « J'ai presque l'impression que c'est mon véritable bras. Un travail vraiment exceptionnel. »

« Ce n'était pas grand chose. Avec plus de temps, j'aurai pu faire beaucoup mieux.» répondit Robotnik d'un air satisfait en lissant soigneusement sa moustache. Le hérisson lui lança un regard amusé. « Quoi qu'il en soit … » reprit le docteur. « … En ce qui concerne le Barracuda, je pense qu'il pourra être opérationnel d'ici quatre jours, tout au plus. »

Le hérisson continuait de marcher à travers le laboratoire en testant son bras mécanique pour diverses tâches, prendre et reposer des objets, appuyer sur un bouton ou un levier, ouvrir une porte.

« Quatre jours ? C'est très bien. Nous pourrons ensuite passer à la seconde phase de notre plan. »

« Justement, à ce propos … » commença Robotnik, mais l'autre l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Pardonnez-moi, docteur. Mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas en parler pour le moment. Les murs ont des oreilles. De grandes oreilles de chauve-souris, même. »

Ensemble, le hérisson et Robotnik tournèrent la tête vers le coin, au plafond, où passait le système d'aération. Juste là ou Rouge les espionnait. Cette dernière échappa une exclamation de surprise et de frayeur. « Ils savaient que j'étais ici » songea-t-elle tandis qu'elle titubait à quatre pattes en essayant de se redresser. Lorsqu'elle parvint à se remettre sur pieds, elle courut en suivant le chemin inverse qu'elle avait pris à l'aller. La colonne verticale. Elle se laissa tomber dedans. Comme elle roulait au sol, au fond, et se précipitait dans le conduit qui longeait le hangar de construction, la plainte déchirante d'une sirène d'alarme retentit à travers la base, tandis que des lumières rouges se mettaient à clignoter de toutes parts. « Bon sang, j'ai manqué de vigilance. » grogna Rouge, furieuse contre elle-même. Un sifflement retentit, sur le côté, et un rayon de plasma déchira le boyau juste derrière elle. Un robot de sécurité l'avait repérée, et lui tirait dessus. Plus vite, plus vite. La sortie n'était plus très loin, maintenant. Rouge passa devant la grille défaite, par où elle était entrée dans la salle de la chaîne de montage. Encore un effort. A droite. Encore à droite. Puis gauche.

Enfin, elle déboucha dans le puits d'aération par où elle était entrée. Brusquement, elle ouvrit grand ses ailes et bondit pour s'envoler. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua. L'énorme ventilateur qui servait à brasser l'air dans toute la base. Celui-là même qui était à l'arrêt lorsqu'elle s'était introduite, s'était mis en route. Les gigantesques pales tournaient tranquillement, implacablement, créant un appel d'air qui aspirait la chauve-souris vers eux.

Une nouvelle vague de terreur l'envahit. Si jamais elle heurtait l'hélice, elle allait se faire déchiqueter par les pales. Un instant, elle voulut tenter de redescendre au fond du puits, mais le courant d'air était trop puissant. Et de toute façons, des hordes de robots de combat l'attendaient sans doute. Tant pis. Le tout pour le tout. Elle avait déjà réussi à se sortir de situations plus périlleuses. Elle obliqua donc et vola tout droit vers le ventilateur. Sa seule chance était de parvenir à se faufiler entre deux pales. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait à une vitesse inquiétante, elle repéra le point par où elle allait tenter le passage. Ailes ouvertes un peu plus pour prendre encore davantage de vitesse. Elle sentit l'énorme lame de métal lui frôler la pointe des oreilles, et elle ferma les yeux par réflexe. Mais rien ne se passa, et la chauve-souris continua simplement son envolée. Elle jaillit à toute vitesse du sommet du puits, et se posa brutalement sur le haut de la coupole, les jambes flageolantes et hors d'haleine. La base était en alerte. On la recherchait, elle le savait. Il fallait qu'elle fuie le plus vite possible. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Juste un instant, reprendre son souffle et essayer de calmer un peu les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps.

_Clap. Clap. Clap._

Les yeux agrandis de stupeur, Rouge se retourna vivement. A seulement quelque pas d'elle, se tenait le hérisson à la peau bleu marine. Il tapait lentement des mains, comme pour l'applaudir, juché sur une antenne.

_Clap. Clap. Clap._

« Bravo. » dit-il de sa voix calme, les yeux luisants braqués sur elle. « Félicitations, Miss Rouge. Très impressionnant, le coup du ventilateur géant. »

Rouge n'arrivait plus à bouger. Ces yeux, ces grands yeux, froids et calculateurs. Elle les connaissait. Shadow avait les mêmes quand il était hors de lui.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, effrayée par le tremblement qui résonnait dans chacun de ses mots.

« C'est une bonne question. Mais est-ce que tu veux vraiment connaître la réponse ? » répliqua l'autre, tandis que la lame d'un poignard brillait dans sa main mécanique.

D'un mouvement souple, il bondit dans les airs et plongea droit sur Rouge. Celle-ci réagit par pur instinct et roula sur le côté. Elle se propulsa loin de la coupole et déplia ses ailes à nouveau., se maintenant en vol à distance raisonnable du hérisson. Il ouvrit le bras en grand et renversa la tête en arrière, et éclata d'un grand rire sonore et glacial.

« Je suis l'Apocalypse et l'ange de la mort ! » tonna-t-il à pleins poumons. « Je suis le Faucheur d'âmes. J'amène la mort et la destruction sur votre royaume, pour assouvir ma soif de sang ! »

C'est à ce moment que Rouge comprit ce qui la terrifiait tant chez ce hérisson. C'était ce reflet qu'il y avait au fond de ses yeux dorés. La folie. « Ce type est complètement dérangé. C'est un fou furieux. » murmura-t-elle tandis qu'il continuait de rire comme un dément. Et brusquement, le rire s'évanouit, tandis qu'il braquait son regard sur elle encore.

« Tu veux bien danser avec moi, au milieu du sang ? » demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté. Sa voix était à nouveau calme et tranquille.

Sans demander son reste, Rouge se retourna et s'enfuit en volant, aussi vite et aussi loin que possible de cette base, de ce forcené de hérisson. Il fallait qu'elle retourne à Mobotropolis aussi vite que possible. Il fallait quelle prévienne le roi Acorn. Qu'elle fasse son rapport. Et que quelqu'un trouve le moyen d'arrêter Robotnik et le hérisson dès que possible.

* * *

**WHEEE !! DEUXIEME CHAPITRE TERMINE. J'ESPERE QUE L'HISTOIRE VOUS PLAIT JUSQUE LA. ENCORE UNE FOIS, N'HESITEZ PAS A ME FAIRE SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ.**

**LE HERISSON BLEU MARINE ET SON BRAS EN METAL SONT (C) LONEMANPRODS (MOI :D)**


End file.
